LBT: The Order of Leaf and Claw - Music Themes
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: All the animes have their openings, endings and music themes. Well, I have decided that my own story maybe could need one of these. Hope you all can enjoy. Please, read and review.
1. Opening 1 - Snow Fairy

**Now, I'm starting a new part of my Project. Since my story is based into mixing Land Before Time with anime contente, a friend of mine suggested to have na opening and ending musical theme.**

 **Well, I've thought about it, and I thought that it would be interesting. So, I'm making now musical themes for my story, and this, is just the first one, na opening theme.**

 **This opening is based into the same anime that was my main inspiration for this stoy: "Fairy Tail". And the music is exactly the music from the 1st opening of the said anime: "Snow Fairy"**

 **Hope you all can enjoy**

* * *

 ** _Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!_**

The scene starts at the night sky, showing off the moon and the stars. The scene changes into the Littlefoot, into a small clearing, looking at the night sky. The scene changes to a close up of Littlefoot's face, who is looking upward with a thoughtful expression.

 ** _Instrumental_**

The scene changes again, this time, focusing on the moon, and soon, appear the title:

 **LAND BEFORE TIME: THE ORDER OF LEAF AND CLAW**

 ** _(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?_**

The scene now shows off a dinosaur form distance, and there is a close-up that shows it to be a sailback sharptooth (Spinosaurus). He is all pure white and has three scars crossing his muzzle. His eyes are closed, and his muzzle is turned to the ground. He raised his head, and opened his eyes as he looked up, revealing his eyes to be Ice Blue. ** _  
_** ** _(Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse._**

The image shows Terry in the edge of a cliff, he is on his back and he is facing the void. The image changes to a close up of his face, and he is looking down, before he raises his head, looking at the sky. ** _  
_** ** _(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?_**

The scene changes to a flower field, and the scene shows a threehorn and a horned head (stygimoloch). The Threehorn is violet in color with a darker stripe on her spine, and has lavender color for her underbelly and throat. The Threehorn is dark-grey in color with midnight-blue on his back, and with lighter grey for his underbelly. There is a close up to them, and shows that the horned head is holding a flower and smelling it while the threehorn is looking at the ground, as if he was thinking. They both raise their heads, and they both look behind themselves. The threehorn has bright golden eyes while the horned head is a poisonous green. ** _  
_** ** _(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!_**

Littlefoot is on the edge of a cliff. There is a close up of his face as he looks behind.

 ** _The sun and moon have joined in celebration;_**

Littlefoot is show in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by the rest of the gang. They seem to be talking about something, and to be laughing. ** _  
_** ** _Have you forgotten our affiliation?_**

The sailback sharptooth is by Chomper's side, both feasting into some flying buzzers and fish as Terry in on the background, smiling as he looks at them. ** _  
_** ** _When you're not here to share your laughter with me,_**

Littlefoot is looking down, and he seemes to be somewhat sad. Suddenly, he looks up, and sees all his friends and the members of the order, and his family. ** _  
_** ** _I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's:_**

Littlefoot smiles, and he starts running in their direction. ** _  
_** ** _  
Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,_**

Littlefoot is jumping form the top of a cliff, his head with a horn of light. The scene changes to the sailback, looking eyes with Cera, and their foreheads almost touching. ** _  
_** ** _Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,_**

Now it shows the horned head carrying Ducky in her arms, both of them smiling. And it changes to the threehorn stepping forward against some Hollow ** _  
_** ** _Fairy, where are you going?_**

The scene shows the sailback creating a small white shine from his claws ** _  
_** ** _I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!_**

The threehorn has now a light on the tip of one of his horns and a shadow on the other. The horned head now has some crimson smoke coming out of her mouth. Terry is face to face with the camera, and a light envelopes his head, creating the shape of a threehorn's head.

 ** _Don't say goodbye!_**

Littlefoot now is leading the fight as he run.

 ** _(instrumental)_**

Littlefoot clashes with a big Hollow, which jumps on his direction. They pass by each other and a strong light envelops the screen. Littlefoot raises his head, smiling, and he winks at the watcher. Then the scene zooms out, revealing Littlefoot surround by all the characters, all of them seem to be chanting victory.


	2. Ending 1 - Yume Sekay

**And here is another chapter! This time, I'm showing you guys just the 1# ending for my story.**

 **This one music was suggested by another friend here of FanFiction, who suggested me it, and I heard it and I just liked it!**

 **So, I'm now making this music officially the 1# ending theme of my story.**

 **This music is the 1# ending theme of Sword Art Online, the music is called "Yume Sekay", in English, it says "Dream World"**

 **Hope you all enjoy it, also, I'm still having a little problem with timing of music, but hope I have done a good job.**

 _ **Original music and Lyrics (English translate)**_

* * *

 ** _Instrumental_**

The scene opens and shows off a flower field, as the camera slowly moves to the right.

 ** _Tooku ni kikoeta kane no oto ga sukoshi sabishikute (The sound of the bell I heard far away, was a bit lonely,)_**

The camera keeps moving, and soon, it shows Nettle, into the filed, with Ducky on her head, both are smiling as they appreciate the scene, and Nettle is smelling a flower. The scene fades away, revealing another scene.

 ** _Mou Ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kake nuketa (And made me a bit stronger, and this time I jump up higher)_**

The scene nows shows off the adults talking among themselves, and the camera shows off Terry, who is talking with the adults. He seems to be talking with both Grandpa longneck and Mr. Threehorn, the threehorn doesn't looks to happy.

 ** _Tada kuri kaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negai koto mo (That reality thsat just repeats, and the countless wishes on stars)_**

The previous scene starts to fade, and on its place, appears a new scene, that is now of Uri, and he is just raising one relatively small tree with his horns. He is smiling proudly as he shows off his strength. Looking at him there are some young dinosaurs, all of them applauding him.

 ** _Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa kono omoi ni wa katenai (Cannot win against these feelings that I should aim for the tomorrow I found.)_**

The previous scene changes again, and it now shows Swift with Chomper and Ruby. The sail back is now sitting in the edge of the lake, out of the water, while Ruby and Chomper are in the water, which reaches their ankles. Ruby is looking at Chomper, smiling, while Chomper is also smiling, and looking at Swift, and he seems to be inviting Swift to come play with them. Swifts is only looking at Chomper.

 ** _Me no mae ni hirakatera hate nai sekai tato yume demo ii (It doesn't matter if this world that opened in front of me is just a dream)_**

The scene changes again, and now, it shows Littlefoot running off into a field, with Cera right behind him and Petrie flying near his face, they all area laughing and seem to be having fun.

 ** _Mayoi tsuzukete mo mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteku (Even if I continue to wander, it will echo in my heart, forever and ever)_**

The previous scene stays for a few more moments, before it fades away, and now, reveals a scene with everyone gathered around the fire. Littlefoot is with the rest of the gang, and Chomper is sitting near Swift, who has his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Nettle is with Ducky and Petrie on her arms, while they look up, Nettle is pointing at something in the sky. Uri is on the extreme left, smiling calmly.

 ** _Sotto sotto hikatteru… (Softly, softly shining…)_**

The last scene stays in, and slowly, it fades away.


End file.
